Final
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Pero él sabía, estaba seguro, de que ese era su final y no podía estar más agradecido con la vida de que al menos le diese unos buenos recuerdos para poder irse, sabiendo que había conocido el significado de las palabras: amor, felicidad y libertad.


**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar"del foro "La Madriguera"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 ** _Palabras exactas que debía utilizar (y utilicé): 575 (el título no cuenta)_**

* * *

 ** _Esta historia todavía no ha sido beteada pero próximamente lo será :)_**

* * *

 ** _-Final-_**

El fuego consumía todo a su paso. Nada se escapaba a las llamas, hasta la más insignificante cosa terminaba reducida a cenizas. El humo creando una oscura capa que sólo conseguía hacer sus ojos llorar y su pecho arder en cada inhalación.

Su cuerpo agotado suplicaba por rendirse, pero la esperanza de escapar de ese infierno mantenía a Draco caminando, casi arrastrándose, por el suelo de mármol de su mansión. Su varita en la mano que el fuego no había dañado.

Por su mente comenzaban a pasar con rapidez los momentos más significativos de su vida, incluso cuando no había recordado muchos de ellos en los últimos años. Su sangre parecía haberse convertido en lava líquida que escapaba de su cuerpo por sus heridas, quemándole la piel a cada palmo que recorría.

Siguió arrastrándose por la casa, las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer paso apareciendo como un borrón a un par de metros de él. Esa llama de esperanza que vivía en su pecho brillando todavía más al ver su meta tan cerca.

Con pasos descoordinados por el mareo y sus múltiples heridas, Draco consiguió llegar hasta las escaleras. Sus piernas cedieron en el mismo momento en el que trataba de agarrarse a la barandilla blanca sus rodillas impactando contra el frío mármol antes de que su cuerpo colapsase contra el suelo y su cuerpo comenzara a deslizarse rodando escaleras abajo.

Era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo ya no podía más, sus piernas ya no reaccionaban y estaba bastante seguro de que el líquido que sentía bajo su nuca era su propia sangre saliendo del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer.

Con una sonrisa melancólica y apagada Draco rememoró lo que había sido de su vida esos últimos meses, cada pequeño momento volviendo a su mente nublando la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos marrones, su pelo castaño totalmente enredado, su cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos e incluso el sonido de su risa venían a él. Pero él sabía, estaba seguro, de que ese era su final y no podía estar más agradecido con la vida de que al menos le diese unos buenos recuerdos para poder irse sabiendo que había conocido el significado de las palabras _amor, felicidad_ y _libertad._

Poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo a su alrededor y lágrimas provocadas por el humo comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ya no sentía el ardor en su pecho y su cuerpo parecía haber aceptado el dolor hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas por la boca sintiendo su garganta dolorosamente seca y cada milímetro de aire que entraba en él era como fuego quemando todo por dentro.

Escuchó ruidos cerca de él y jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza poder ser capaz de girar la cabeza y ver si no era una alucinación y de verdad ocurría algo cerca de él. Se mojó los labios con la poca saliva que le quedaba y una pequeña curva se dibujó en su boca cuando creyó escuchar su nombre ser gritado por esa voz que tanto había añorado.

Los ruidos se volvieron a escuchar pero esta vez más cerca de él que la última vez, una luz de esperanza volviéndose a encender en su interior por unos instantes pero cerró sus ojos y exhaló su último aliento con una sonrisa y el nombre de Hermione Granger escapando de sus labios una vez más.

* * *

 **No estoy del todo satisfecha con la historia (y espero que mi beta me ayude a mejorarla) pero quería subirlo para poder apuntarme en el reto otra vez xD**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los reviews, como siempre :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
